Femoral revision hip arthroplasty is a procedure to repair or replace a compromised or failed hip stem of a proximal femoral replacement prosthesis. In some cases, the procedure includes removing a failed prosthesis. One method for removing the existing prosthesis is an extended trochanteric osteotomy (ETO). An ETO is a cut in the femur from the greater trochanter down to the tip of the stem of the existing femoral prosthesis to remove a window of bone for easier access to the existing implant.